The Flames of Temptation
by WinchesterBabe1234
Summary: The event that led Gibbs to where he is today, the car crash that took his family from him has changed. This time Kelly survived, barely. 15 yrs later, she is a remarkable FBI Agent but everything changes when she is transferred to NCIS. She was the perfect choice but can she handle working for her dad? Especially when she falls for someone she shouldn't have? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, apart from the ones that I have created. **

**Full Summary: That tragic event which lead Gibbs to where he is today, the disastrous car accident which stole from him his family has changed, this time it left his daughter. Kelly managed to survive the car crash, barely. Now, she is a high-ranking FBI Agent but that's about to change, everything is about to change. Due to the fiasco in the last case they worked together, an inter-agency program between the FBI and NCIS has been created. They needed someone who could work with both agencies. Kelly Fieldings was the perfect candidate, the daughter of a brilliant NCIS agent and one of the most accomplished young FBI Agents. But can she handle working for her father? Especially when she falls for someone she shouldn't have? Begins after 'Yankee White' and continues on.**

* * *

**Kelly's POV.**

* * *

Fear was slowly taking over my body, and the bodyguard didn't make much of a difference. I wanted my dad, he could protect us. All I wanted was for my father to come home, safe and unharmed, so that he could look out for us and make sure we were safe but he couldn't, he was busy fighting in the war. I just wish my mother didn't have to testify against this dangerous man, that she could just give her statement and we could stay safe. But I knew why she had to, she couldn't let the man get away with murder and I knew that it was the right thing to do, but I just knew something was going to go horribly wrong. It was a gut feeling, a sixth sense almost when just thinking about the trial and events leading up to it fills you with dread.

"Kelly, are you okay?" The soft voice belonging to my mother broke me out of my thoughts and I quickly glanced up at her, nodding to reassure her that I was fine even though I wasn't. She looked as though she didn't completely believe me but knew that I wouldn't admit to being scared, I was similar to my father that way she always said. My eyes drifted to the mirror as I saw an old car race past us. It was a gorgeous car. That was when I glanced at my reflection. The girl staring back at me had dark brown hair like her father that hung down her back and vibrant blue-green eyes, a mix of her parents' eye colours.

Next, I turned my attention back to the Sudoku puzzle sitting in my lap and quickly became frustrating me as none of the numbers seemed to want to fit. For the second time, I rubbed out all the pencil marks and started over, the puzzle of it sucking me back in even though I had declared I would never play it again just half an hour ago. It was addictive, that thrill you got when everything fell into place and fit together perfectly. After nearly 15 minutes of adding, switching and removing numbers, I finally got it right and finished it, chucking it on the car floor in triumph.

"You finish it?" The bodyguard asked, chuckling quietly at my obvious joy. Then my fears which had been in the back of my mind came back full force and I felt the happiness leave my body, being reminded of what was going on. Even the joy of completing a Sudoku puzzle couldn't completely erase the fear that was always on my mind. I faked a smile and nodded not wanting to worry my mum.

Trying to fall asleep and get a break from the constant feeling of being scared, I leaned against the car door and listened to the boring chatter between my mum and the military agent assigned to protect us. The car's vibration helped me to relax but sleep continued to evade me, even as I dissected everything they were talking about. That grew boring quickly so I studied my mothers and the guard's features, listing them in my head. Short dark brown hair and almost black eyes, taller stature, quick reflexes from the way he had caught my water bottle earlier when it rolled off the table. When I glanced at my mother, I could tell she was just as scared as I was. She had pretty, wavy red hair that ended just below her shoulders and bright emerald eyes with petite features which I had inherited. In the mirror, I caught my mother's gaze and she smiled at me, trying to reassure me that everything would be okay but it didn't stop the feeling in my gut, warning me that something bad was about to happen. As though she knew that I was troubled by something, she handed me another Sudoku puzzle, knowing that they would soothe my fears slightly. I grabbed the pencil off the car floor and began completing the puzzle, glaring down at the few numbers there and daring them not to fit into place.

Hearing a horn beep, I glanced back up and looked out the window on my left, only to realise that it was a nearby car. The man seated in the sleek red car was in his mid-thirties and looked to be just a few years older than my dad, with light blonde hair and dark eyes. He passed our car quickly but left me thinking about my father, away and unsafe. Fighting in the war. In that moment, I just wanted him next to me. I just wanted him to hold my hand and protect us from the dangerous man my mother was testifying against but I knew it wouldn't happen. Thinking about what he had told me just before he left however, brought me a sense of happiness.

"I'll always be with you, in your heart and memories. If you miss me, just remember that."

My hand drifted got over my heart and I smiled, shutting my eyes and imagining him sitting next to me. I though of him laughing and joking with me, teasing me for worrying so much and helping me with my Sudoku puzzle. It had been something we did together all the time, work on the puzzles, ever since I could understand them. I imagined helping him with the boat and sanding it with him, while we talked about random things. It felt real for a few moments and everything was perfect in those five seconds before everything changed.

A loud, blood-curdling bang filled my ears and I opened my eyes to see the front windscreen shatter and seconds later red covered the spider web cracks which had spread across it within seconds. I felt a scream rip through my throat as the navy blue car smashed into a metal fence, knocking it down and forcing the car to roll over. I clenched my eyes shut in fear as the car tipped over, each time worse than the last as I was pushed against the seatbelt. Sharp pain flooded through my chest, the pain almost unbearable as I clenched my hands together as the car continued to roll. I let out another scream as I almost fell out of my seatbelt and held my hands out, hearing a loud crack as I stopped my head from hitting the seat in front of me. It was painful but I was soon distracted as I was jolted forward again, a sharp blow to the head because this time I couldn't block it with my hands. When it finally came to a halt, I let out a sigh and reopened my eyes. When the blue car finally came to a standstill, I slowly opened my eyes and was thankful that the car was in an upright position.

Tugging the seatbelt out of the latch, I fell forward a few inches as the pressure on my chest disappeared. I pushed on the door but it wouldn't budge, it must have been smashes against the car in the crash. Careful not to injure myself anymore, I moved over to the other side but that door was damaged as well. I was thankful that I had my mum's petite stature as I moved in between the front seats so that I could see if my mum and our protector were okay. Blood was splattered over both of them and I felt tears falling from my eyes as I tried to shake my mum awake.

"Wake up! I need you mum" I cried out. Hearing something beep, I turned around to see that it was the NIS Agent's phone and quickly grabbed it. With shaky fingers I dialled '911'.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a cheerful voice spoke a few moments after I dialled.

"I need an ambulance, my mum and the person protecting us are unconscious. The doors won't open and I don't know where we are, we were driving when I heard a loud bang and then we crashed and the car rolled. Please help us" I begged, unable to see the street sign.

"I am tracking your location but I need you to do something for me, okay?" the woman asked, and I said yes straight away.

"I need you to be brave and wait in the car for the paramedics."

I answered yes again as the reality of what had happened began to set in. She continued to speak to me but I could barely hear her, still reeling from the crash. When I could hear the ambulance sirens I let out a breath of relief, feeling safer as the sirens got closer. When the ambulance van finally got here, three paramedics jumped straight out and rushed towards the car. The first one out was a blonde guy, older than the other two who ran straight over to me and focussed on opening my door. As he pulled on my door the other two paramedics, a youthful blonde woman and a brunette guy, tried to get my mother out of the car after realising that the agent was dead. When he finally got the door open, he gently placed one of his arms under my legs and the other on my back before carrying me over to a gurney. While he carried me, my wrist began to flare in unimaginable pain from being jostled so I cradled it close to my chest.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked after lying me down on the gurney and I pointed to my wrist and my chest, where I could already feel bruises forming from the seatbelt. I heard someone yelling from car and watched as the blonde paramedic that had looked after me, run to the car. After they lifted her from the car, one began to press on her rest while the other listened to her breathing. Moments later, I heard two words the made my heart break in two.

"She's gone" the second the words fell from the paramedic's lips, I jumped from the gurney and ran over to her, praying for him to be wrong. I felt tears falling down my cheeks as I felt her cool skin against my hands and even though I begged her to open her eyes and prove the doctors to be wrong, she didn't.

I felt hands on my shoulders, small and feminine; slowly tugging me away from the body and after struggling against the paramedics grip for a few seconds, I stopped resisting. Wiping at my eyes I allowed myself to be placed back on the gurney and tried to calm down. When I finally let myself relax, well as much as I could, I stared at the paramedic who had pulled me away from my mother and studied her features. She had long, sleek blonde hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail and soft hazel eyes. When I stared at her and saw the nurturing in her eyes, I thought of my mother which only made me cry more. I cringed in pain as she softly touched my chest, checking for injuries.

"She may have a broken rib; we better get her to the hospital straight away in case any shards that could potentially puncture an organ have broken off." She said, speaking loud enough for the others to hear and with the help of the older blonde paramedic, lifted me into the van. After climbing back out of the ambulance, he gestured for the brunette to drive and said was going to wait for the Medical Examiner to get there and collect the bodies.

I cringed back, away from the doctor, when she went to insert a needle into my arm before she explained that it was procedure and she had to do it. Closing my eyes, I thought of my dad to relax and not tense up when she went to insert the needle. When the stinging sensation faded away, I opened my eyes. I looked at the kind woman who reminded me of my mother and felt tears begin fall from my eyes. Turning on my side and facing away from the doctor, I felt grief begin to fill my body again. Feeling warm hands on my shoulder, I turned back. Before I could stop myself, I reached out and hugged her, enjoying the comfort. It felt nice to feel the warmth of a motherly hug, the slow comfortable feeling which spread all of my body.

As I moved to the left, the warmth was replaced in an instant by pain. I felt the pain in my chest get worse within seconds as blurriness seemed to take over my vision and it was getting harder to draw oxygen into my lungs, my eyes drifting shut. It hurt trying to keep them open and I only just felt the paramedic lying me back down on the gurney, trying to see what was wrong. Before I was plunged into darkness, I heard the machine I was connected to begin to beep uncontrollably and her shout.

"She's crashing, I think a piece of the rib pierced her lungs. We need to get her to the hospital now!"

* * *

**Seventeen Year's Later**

* * *

**Gibb's POV  
**

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the elevator door to open, grumbling under my breath. Finally, the shimmery silver doors slid open and I stormed out of the tiny space. As I walked past the bullpen, I heard DiNozzo call out to me but I simply waved him off, walking up the stairs. The moment I walked past the director's receptionist on the way to his office, she called out to me and told me that he wasn't in there.

"Then where the hell is he? Do you know why he called me and told me to meet him here?" I asked her, annoyed at being taken away from quality time working on my boat.

"He's in MTAC, I don't know what this meeting is about. You should ask him yourself." I turned on my heel and headed over to the room the director was waiting in wanting to get home as soon as possible. When I reached the door to MTAC I pushed it open, calling out to the director.

"Agent Gibbs, nice of you to finally arrive." I turned around to see FBI Agent Fornel seated in the front row, next to the Director. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion when I saw another figure covered completely in darkness seated at the end of the row. Ignoring the third person, I concentrated on Fornel and the Director.

"Director, what is this meeting about?" I asked, looking between Fornel and Director Morrow.

"I'll be back in a few moments, it is best if I'm not here when he finds out." Fornel said, walking out of the MTAC room.

"Given what happened on the previous case NCIS and the FBI agencies were involved in, we have decided to create a program for interagency coöperation and a young, prosperous FBI agent will be joining your team while one of our own agents will be transferring to the FBI." Morrow said and I understood exactly why there was a third, unannounced person in the room.

"Director, I have just hired a new agent and I don't have the time to train another one as well. Also, I don't want an FBI agent to report everything that is going on to Fornel" I responded, noticing how the third person didn't' even react. They just sat there, as though they truly couldn't care less that I had effectively fired them.

"Gibbs, you do not have a choice in the matter. Besides, I believe you will enjoy having this remarkable agent on your team, I have read her file and she will be an amazing asset to NCIS." The Director told me, making me even more curious about the unknown agent.

"Who is this 'remarkable' agent?" I asked, the disbelief dripping from my voice and finally, the mysterious agent moved. She stood up, moving into view and I felt my jaw drop in shock.

"Me." She said, flicking her brown hair over her shoulder and I was shocked by who was standing in front of me. I felt confusion spread over my body as my eyes widened and she simply smirked at me, the trademark Gibbs' smirk.

"Kel?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical errors. **

**-Addy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters, only the parts which I have changed and created.**

* * *

** Kelly's POV**

Taking a deep breath, I smoothed out my white blouse and slid out of the car. After quickly checking to ensure I hadn't forgotten anything, I walked away from the sleek black car and locked it using the wireless remote. The dim light was frustrating and after almost tripping over an old coffee cup, I pulled my phone out of my blouse's pocket and used the light to see exactly where I was going. As I walked, I quickly adjusted my pencil skirt and double checked that the blouse was tucked in how I wanted it to be. I ran my fingers over my messy braid to ensure it wasn't moments away from falling out of the hair tie while I adjusted my appearance, not wanting to look unprofessional for this unexpected meeting. My footsteps were slower than normal, and I was thankful I had brought flats to wear, after driving for three hours to get home only to be told that I needed to be here by 8:30 pm which meant another two hours of driving. I had around twenty minutes to make myself presentable but I succeeded, having learnt how to get ready quickly with this hectic job. Once my eyes finally adjusted to the dull light, I placed my phone back into my pocket but not before checking the time, 8:20 pm. I still had ten minutes before I would be late.

Thankfully, I arrived at the elevator which was brimming with brightness and took the strain of trying to see in semi-darkness away. I headed inside, nervously tapping my manicured nail on my leg. This was why I didn't like energy drinks, they made me jittery. At least that was a small part of it, the rest was the fact that I was completely in the dark about what was going on. Once I pressed the button which would take me to the floor I needed, I took a deep breath.

_Come on, it's just a meeting. It's not like you haven't had one of those before. You just need to relax. No matter what it is, it won't be the worst thing that's ever happened to you. Nothing could be worse than that day._

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I checked the time on my phone again. 8:25 pm. Five minutes. I began tapping my fingers against the railing as I rested my hand on top of it, anxious to find out. I hated surprises. When I finally reached the floor and the elevator doors finally opened, I took a final deep breath and strode through the doors, having memorised the layout during my few visits here as a child. When I walked past the bullpen where my father worked, I glanced over the desks and saw that only one person was still there. Judging from his looks, he was Tony. I could feel his gaze on me as I walked past his desk, on my way to the director's office. Ignoring the aches in my legs from the long car trip, I quickly climbed up the stairs. Turning to the left, I headed towards the directors assistant.

"Can I go in?" I questioned, slightly unsure of whether he was in the middle of something or not. She looked puzzled for a few seconds before I told her my name, then it seemed to click with her.

"He rang a few minutes ago and said to tell you that he was running late. He told me that he should be here within half an hour and that he was sorry for the delay but it was unavoidable." She spoke softly and I nodded, ignoring the annoyance at rushing over here only for him to be late.

"Is Agent Fornel here? Or are they both running late?" I questioned, easily keeping my voice light and free of annoyance.

"No, the Director said that they both had emergency matters to discuss which is why they aren't here yet." She responded, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you for your help, I'll go wait for them."

"You are welcome to wait out here for them," she told me but I politely declined and walked back down the stairs, glaring at them as they caused my legs more pain. It wasn't long before I realised what I could do while I waited and quickly headed towards the inside elevator. Thankfully, this one was shorter than the other as I headed downstairs. When the doors opened, I strolled straight into the room and for a few moments stood in the door way, smiling at the chatter.

"Leroy, what are you doing here?" Ducky asked, mistaking me for my father as he often did when I crept up on him.

"Wrong Gibbs." I told him, watching as he turned around quickly in shock and gave me a large fatherly smile. I waited for him to take off his protective gear and such before giving him a hug.

"I have missed you, Kelly. How long has it been? Three years?" He rambled on as I let go of him, sitting down on the chair at his desk. For a few moments I thought about his question, trying to remember.

"Two, we went out to dinner Christmas Eve like we've done nearly every year since you and my father became friends when there wasn't an emergency, case or mission." I answered quickly.

"Oh yes, and how has your time with the FBI been? Leroy mentioned you worked directly under Fornel due to your skills."

"Yeah, I have to admit that at first it was weird to work for him considering he and my father shared an ex-wife but it got better. I quickly climbed the ranks due to excelling at combat, a result of being raised by Gibbs. Also, deception comes easily to me which is why after 8 years of working for the FBI I am currently one of the best undercover agents." I responded, smiling at him and I could see the pride in his eyes. He gave me another hug as he congratulated me on my achievements and began to tell me about one of my father's latest cases involving the FBI and Secret Service when my phone beeped.

"Just one second, Ducky. I will be right back." I said, answering the phone and bringing it to my ear. Taking a deep breath, I greeted the person who had rang me politely.

"Agent Fieldings, its Fornel. Just wanted to inform you that we are only a few minutes away, we will meet you in MTAC. Director Morrow said to enter '248594' into the small keypad on the left of the door and you should be allowed access." He informed me before promptly hanging up on me. Shaking my head in annoyance, I placed the phone back into the blouse's pocket and glanced down at my outfit. I wiped off any stray hairs from my pearl-white blouse and light grey pencil skirt, before ensuring that the blouse was correctly tucked in. As I checked on my appearance, I strolled back into the autopsy room while trying to commit the number to memory. Ducky had moved to his desk and was writing up the autopsy report.

"I'd love to keep catching up but I have a meeting with the Director and Agent Fornel. It was great to see you again and I will try to convince Fornel to let me spend tomorrow here so I can catch up with you and Dad, maybe we could all go to lunch?" I offered, giving him a goodbye hug.

"Of course Kelly, it'd be nice to catch up over lunch. I won't make any plans for tomorrow." On my way out of the room, I waved goodbye to him and made sure that my hair was okay in one of the mirrors I passed. Delicately, I tucked one of the stray hairs behind my ear and recited the passcode in my head.

When I reached the MTAC door, I paused and took a deep breath, calming the anxiety bubbling from inside. As my confidence reappeared and took over, I pressed the code into the keypad. With a soft click, the door opened and I gently turned the handle, pushing it inwards. It was near pitch black inside, only a small amount of light coming from the dark grey screen in front of me. Knowing better than to risk falling over in the darkness and hurting myself, I pulled out my phone and searched for the light switch.

Finding the switches was easy, figuring out which one was the actual light switch wasn't. Thankfully, next to the switches there was a piece of paper which showed what each switch or nob was for. Smiling in triumph, I flicked the switch I wanted and watched as the room began to lighten slowly, just enough to see but not enough to overfill the room with brightness. Placing my phone on silent and sitting it back into my pocket, I walked towards the front row of seats. Enjoying the break from walking and standing, I sat down in the soft, cushiony chair and shut my eyes. I allowed my body to relax though I kept my mind alert to ensure I didn't give into the exhaustion that plagued my mind. When I heard the door open, I reopened my eyes and stood up, straitening my shirt and wiping off any stray hairs. I walked over to the Director & my boss, agent Fornel. After shaking hands with both men I followed them over to the seats and sat down next to Fornel, the Director moving a chair in front of us for himself.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Agent Fieldings, your father speaks very highly of you and after seeing your file, and I have to admit he was being modest about how skilled you are for someone your age. Even Fornel mentioned that you are one of the greatest undercover operatives that he was seen for a while and he isn't one to compliment others." The Director said and I felt a new surge of confidence flow through me at the compliment.

"Thank you, Director Morrow." I replied, trying to restrain myself from asking him why the hell I had to spend an extra hour to get here after already driving four just to get home from y mission.

"I guess you are wondering why you were asked to attend this meeting." He said and I nodded straight away, glancing between him and Fornel for answers.

"Well, during the last case which the FBI and NCIS worked together just a few months ago, there was a lot of conflict and due to that, a new program to promote interagency co-operation has been formed," He began and the pieces started to come together, "Due to your excellence in field work, investigating and your undercover work, you would be the perfect candidate. Especially with your ties to NCIS."

"What about Operation 'Cicero'?" I asked Fornel, knowing that I had gone too far into that mission to have someone take over and risk it all.

"You will continue with your undercover operations but will be working on the team of one of our best NCIS Agents, your father." The Director answered and my eyes widened as he continued, "You will transferring to NCIS, under the official title of 'FBI liaison officer' and will still technically be an FBI Agent. However, you will be an active part of your father's team, meaning you will be working cases with him and solving crimes. Due to this, it will of course be a substantial change but with your skills I believe you should adapt quickly. If you would prefer to stay in your current position, that is fine but this is a huge opportunity and you would be a tremendous asset to NCIS."

I took a deep breath, thinking over my options but I already knew that I would be accepting the offer. The offer was nearly too good to be true, to get to be closer with my dad and see him more than every few weeks would be amazing and not only him, but Ducky and a few other agents I was still close to. Besides, I would still be continuing with my undercover work so it was a win-win situation.

"I accept, Director Morrow."

"Good, your father should be here soon so that we can discuss how this is going to work and I'm sure he will have lots to say about you working constantly in the field." The Director looked slightly concerned for me, as though he thought I couldn't handle my father being upset. I almost laughed at the expression but managed to restrain myself.

"Don't worry about me, I know how to handle my father." I responded, moving further into the shadows so that I could surprise my father. Both Fornel and Director Morrow gave me strange looks but I ignored them, knowing that the look on my father's face would be worth it. When he finally arrived, I could tell from the look on his face that he hadn't recognised me. Just after he entered, Fornel wisely left. He knew just how ugly this could become, especially if one of us crossed a line with the other and he knew that neither of us would back down from a fight. I tuned out the conversation, listening in for when the Director was about to tell him my name and standing up straight away. I held up by hand to pause Director Morrow and he quieted like I hoped he would.

"Me." I answered, flicking my hair off of my shoulder as I walked into the light so that he could actually see me. As his eyes widened, I couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across my face, the trademark Gibbs' smirk.

"Kel?" My dad questioned incredulously, as though he didn't believe what was going on and I couldn't say I was surprised, it was quite a shock.

"The one and only dad," I replied, giving him a tight hug. It had been months since we had seen each other, despite talking on the phone every week. The calmness he was projecting worried me, he was not a calm person when facing a situation that would put me in more danger. In fact, he was the opposite which was both a blessing and curse depending on the situation. With this one, having an over-protective dad was not the best thing in the world. Especially since this job would entail working in the field much more often and with less assistance than my previous one. I could detect the underlying fear and anger, hiding beneath his calm façade.

"I'm sorry Director but my daughter will not be participating in this interagency co-operation plan." My father spoke after pulling away from the hug, I glanced at him in disbelief before glaring.

"Actually I will be a part of this. I've already agreed, dad." I responded, the words icy tone sharply contrasting with the heated glare I was giving him.

"No, you will not, Kel. I am not having you in more danger than you already are, the dangerous situations you already get into working for the FBI are bad enough. We do not have as many resources or protection to keep you as safe as the FBI does, you aren't transferring here. It'll be too dangerous." My dad said, pretending as though this was a rational decision, not one made out of fear of me being injured.

"So, it's too dangerous for me but not for you?" I asked, growing Angier each seconds.

"I'm more experienced with handling these situations than you are since I have done it for many more years."

"Are you calling me incompetent? I'm one of the best marksmen in the FBI, not to mention I've been trained exceedingly well in combat and weapons. I've been an FBI agent for around 8 yrs now including two years of training, I may be young but I am extremely skilled at this job so don't call me 'imcompetent'. This year alone, I've put away over one hundred people involved in terrorism, gangs and other crime rings through my undercover work. Dad, I'm 26 years old, you can't tell me what I can and can't do anymore."

"I'm still your father and you are not doing this. I'm sorry Director, but you have to find someone else." He said, glancing at the Director who seemed to be growing increasingly amused by our argument.

"Actually, Gibbs, you have no say in the matter. Agent Fieldings has accepted her position on your team and unless she changes her mind, she will be the FBI liaison officer for NCIS and working under you. I understand your concerns, Leroy, but who better to take care of her than you? You are her father and will undoubtedly make sure she is protected, though with her training I doubt she'll need it."

"Fine. Kel, lets go." MY dad said angrily, beginning to walk from the room when the director called out to him.

"Leroy, we still have things to discuss. Miss Fieldings, we will only be a few moments so you can wait downstairs if you would like, maybe meet some of your colleagues. I believe DiNozzo is still down there filling out paperwork. On your way out, tell Fornel that we have other agendas to talk about." Director Morrow said and I walked out, taking a deep breath to rid myself of the remaining anger. Outside of the MTAC door, Fornel was pacing around looking equally bored and annoyed.

"Director Morrow wants you, he said that there are things to discuss." I told him as I moved past him, glancing back as I reached the stairs to see the door close and Fornel disappear inside. Rubbing my temples as a pounding began in my head, fuelled by my exhaustion, I slowly went down the stairs. When I reached the bullpen, Agent DiNozzo looked up at me with a flirtatious smile.

"Hello Miss, can I help you with anything?" He asked as I pulled a chair over to the front of his desk and sat down in it, placing my feet up on the desk. I laid my head back, shutting my eyes hoping that I could get rid of my headache or at least dull it until I could grab the Aspirin out of my bag.

"Unless you have some aspirin, no." I responded, not opening my eyes. Hearing a drawer opening and some rattling I opened my eyes and glanced at him, praying that he found some aspirin before my head exploded.

"It seems that you are in luck." He said, handing over two tablets and passing me his water bottle. After swallowing them, I felt an immediate relief to the painful pounding in my head.

"Thanks DiNozzo." I said, handing back the water bottle and feeling more relaxed as the headache died down to a dull throb. His gaze quickly became confused and I realised my mistake.

"How do you know my name?"

"Director Morrow told me, I was just up here talking to him, Special Agent Gibbs and Fornel." I answered, and watched as his confusion grew deeper.

"Why were you up there, miss?" He questioned as I glanced back up at the door, waiting for my dad to exit so that I could go back to his house and sleep. Thinking of my new position and the fact that I would now be living here, I realised I needed to find a place soon and more importantly, I needed clothes for the next few days. I had packed a few extra sets but I would have to drive back soon to get the rest and everything else I owned. Moving brought a sense of freedom, I was getting a fresh start in a new place and I was so deep in my thoughts that I barely heard DiNozzo try to get my attention.

"Sorry, zoned out for a bit. What were you asking about?"

"I was wondering why you were up there, miss?" he repeated.

"Please don't ever call me miss, either call me Kelly or Agent Fieldings. I've been chosen to participate in an inter-agency program to promote better relationships between the FBI and NCIS because of the last case." I told him truthfully, not going into specifics about why I was chosen.

"Why was Gibbs up there then? Are you joining his team?" He seemed to be in disbelief that his boss would just let a 'stranger' onto his team.

"Yeah, but I'll still technically be an FBI Agent."

"You want to get a coffee while you wait?" I nodded eagerly, the thought of coffee sending a jolt of happiness through me. As we walked over, I could feel his gaze on my back as he checked me out, his eyes travelling lower. Just as we reached the coffee machine, he said a few suggestive things and I had to resist the urge to hit him. He went to put his hand on my shoulder and I quickly grabbed it, pushing him into the wall with his hands behind his back.

"Don't ever stare at my ass again and no more suggestive comments about me, understood?" I whispered into his ear, putting pressure on his arms and smiled when he let out a small yelp of pain, glad to know he realised I wasn't to be messed with.

"Understood." He confirmed.

"Just as I started to let him go, Fornel yelled out to me from the stairs.

"No assaulting co-workers until your first official day, Fieldings." I let DiNozzo go and smiled at him innocently, knowing he could see straight past it.

"Don't give me that look. God, you are just like your father."

"I know, isn't it great? Besides, he started it by checking me out and hitting on me." I told Fornel, watching as my dad gave Tony a look of anger as I walked over to say goodbye.

"It's going to be a less distracting work place without you hanging around as much, Fieldings. Thank god you are transferring here, I would have had to confine you otherwise considering how many fights you cause."

"It was one time, and so wasn't my fault. They even agreed"

"Enough, Fieldings. Have fun with this one Gibbs, she's a trouble maker."

"You're going to miss me." I told him. He simply sighed and walked into the elevator, giving me a quick nod of goodbye.

"Agent Fieldings!" My father said sharply, playing the role of a tough boss and I smiled, I had yet to see him be a 'boss'. An upset father? Yes, that I had definitely seen but boss? Not until now. He pointed to the elevator and I nodded, confused when he moved in the opposite direction.

"Do I have to make you go to a sexual harassment seminar, DiNozzo? Don't let it happen again." My dad questioned, giving him a slap on the back of the head as Tony mumbled an apology to me, "And Fieldings, no more assaulting DiNozzo."

I nodded, following him into the elevator. The moment the elevator doors closed, Gibbs dropped the tough boss look and gave me a hug, saying he was sorry for yelling at me earlier but that he didn't want his team to know I was his daughter yet.

"A Gibbs admitting he's sorry? Before you know it, cats will be falling from the sky." I responded as I pulled out of the hug, smirking at him.

"Enough attitude, young lady. Have you got a place to crash or are you going to just stay in your old room for the next few days?" He asked, in his eyes I could tell he was hoping that I stayed in my old room.

"My old room, sometime tomorrow I'll drive back home and pick up everything I'll need for the next few days and pack everything in boxes. Once I have a place, I'll go and grab the rest of my stuff." I answered, trying to remember what I had brought with me. I knew that I had at least three different sets of clothes, a book and my laptop so I should be able to get buy for the next few days if I couldn't get back home.

"So, what have you been up to, dad? Besides causing trouble with the FBI."

"Like you can talk, Kel. Well, I've hired a new agent so I'll have my hands full training both of you. At least you know most of the Gibbs Rules already." He remarked as the elevator doors opened and we walked out not the parking lot.

"Okay, well I have to go to the shop to buy some shampoo and such, I'll pick up dinner on the way back. How does pizza sound?" I questioned, having realised that my dad would not have any female bath products.

"It sounds perfect, you remember the way home right?" He asked and I nodded, rolling my eyes in amusement.

"Of course." I responded s we arrived at my car, after giving him a quick hug I slid into the front seat and waved as he walked over to his own car. Taking a deep breath, I tried to process what had happened today and what would change in my life. I would be living closer to my dad and other friends that live here, I would be investigating crimes, and would still get to work undercover. This was an amazing opportunity and I could already tell, I was going to love being the FBI liaison officer for NCIS. I couldn't wait for it to begin.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this, I will try to upload a new chapter within two weeks. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Also, thank you MusicLover500 for your review and yes, he is the person she shouldn't fall for.**

**-Addy **


End file.
